I. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates, in general, to vehicle roof structures and, more specifically, to vehicle roof structures incorporating air deflectors to protect the occupants of a vehicle from the uncomfortable air disturbances caused by turbulent air flowing into the opening in the roof of the vehicle during movement of the vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art:
The present day automotive market has experienced a phenomenal growth in the use of movable roof panels. These roof panels may be of the so-called "sun" or "moon" roof variety, which are formed of a transparent material such as glass or plastic, to let in light when in the closed position or they may be made of translucent or opaque materials such as metal, fiberglass, or the like. The roof panels may be moved into an open position for additional ventilation and to expose the occupants of the vehicle to the surrounding environmental conditions in several different ways including lowering one end of the panels and retracting the panels under the adjoining roof structure through manual or powered operation. Also known in the prior art are roof structures with pivotable vent panels wherein the rear portion of the panel is pivotable upward from the roof opening so as to provide additional ventilation for the vehicle. Such vent panels may also be completely removed from the roof so as to enable the driver to adapt the vehicle to a variety of weather and driving conditions.
Although both the sliding and pivotable vent type of roof panels provide the desirable advantages of additional ventilation and exposure to the surrounding weather conditions, both types possess certain deficiencies relating to the introduction of turbulent and uncomfortable air currents into the vehicle during its movement. A common disadvantage of the sliding type of roof panel is that the sliding panel does not buffer or protect the occupants of the vehicle from the wind which is turbulently introduced into the vehicle through the roof opening. Indeed, it has been found that the sliding roofs are often opened only a small amount during the operation of the vehicle to thereby avoid excessive drafts within the vehicle. At higher speeds, even a small opening causes an annoying draft within the vehicle which can only be prevented by installing a separate air deflector.
Although the pivotable vent type of roof panel forms an angle with the adjoining roof structure when in the open position and thereby acts to deflect the air currents flowing over the vehicle upward and away from the roof opening, it obviously provides no air deflection when the roof panel is completely removed from the vehicle.
Various constructions of air deflectors are known with the deflector being either rigidly fixed to the vehicle and projecting permanently above the surface of the roof or mounted in an inoperative position below the roof within the interior of the vehicle when the roof panel is in the closed position in such a manner that they may be moved to an operative position in which they are disposed at an angle to the air stream when the roof panel is open. It is also known to connect the air deflectors to the sliding roof panels so that they automatically move into position when the sliding roof panel is being opened and are moved back to their inoperative position by the roof panel when it is being closed.
Although the various types of air deflectors effectively deflect air currents away from the roof opening, their use creates other problems in the vehicle. In one instance, the air deflector mounted on the surface of the roof detracts from the aesthetic styling looks of the smooth roof lines of the vehicle. For another, the types of air deflectors disposed within the interior of the vehicle reduce the available amount of head room thereby making it more uncomfortable for the occupants of the vehicle. Finally, the air deflectors coupled to the sliding roof panels for automatic movement therewith require a complex coupling mechanism for moving the air deflectors between the operative an inoperative positions simultaneously with the movement of the sliding roof panel between its closed and open position.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle roof structure having an opening therein which incorporates an air deflector operative to overcome the problems associated with the use of prior art air deflectors. It would also be desirable to provide an air deflector for a pivotable vent type of roof panel which is operative after the roof panel has been completely removed from the roof opening. It would also be desirable to provide an air deflector for a pivotable vent type of roof panel which is automatically maintained in the operative position after the roof panel has been removed from the vehicle. Finally, it would be desirable to provide an air deflector for a pivotable vent type of roof panel which can be installed without requiring excessive modification of the vehicle.